Hero Complex
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day./Warn: AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd./Series of one-shots./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Ch1: Cat-saving

**Title:** Hero Complex

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack/Friendship

**Warn:** AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own BH6.

* * *

**Note(s):** Not really based on real life "Hero Syndrome"—though kind of. "END" is the chapters' end while "THE END" is the stories' end.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally had the BH6 humor-fic idea—since somehow humor is my major point—and I guess Tadashi's gonna be the one who suffers the most (and maybe Baymax too...?) from Hiro's "heroic" stunts. Lol.

* * *

If one asked what was the best attraction in San Fransokyo, they would probably get a couple of various (but still typical) answers from non-local San Fronsokyo who hadn't gone there before first-hand—only knew from the internet, relatives, friends, and stuff. Like the beautiful scenery of the city from up above the sky at night; or the sight of the sea from San Fransokyo's famous red-gated bridge; or even the sunset-viewing by using some kind of local aerial transportation. Though, if one asked the question to a _local_ San Fransokyo, they would gladly (or maybe _resentfully_) answer it (with either an amused smile, a huge grin, a stifled laugh, a tired sigh, a sour scowl, or even a _pale_ _face_) that the best (or _worst_, depended on who one was asking) thing San Fransokyo had on daily basis were actually _none_ of the non-locals had said before (well, a couple of the locals had said it was too, but still, the majority said it wasn't).

It was actually the daily "heroism" shenanigans of one Hiro Hamada.

* * *

"Oh my _God_—Hiro what are you doing?!" Meet Tadashi Hamada. Nineteen, a college student, and, most importantly, _Hiro's_ older brother and one of the _very few_ people who could stop him (well, _kind of_) from doing anything _more_ ridiculous than what he already did.

"Saving the poor cat from getting their poor feet tangled on one of the branches, _duh_." Meet Hiro Hamada. Fourteen, a local tiny genius of San Fransokyo, currently not studying anywhere (due to him already graduated _high school_ two weeks ago with _flying colors_ none the less), and the _bane_ of everyone in San Fransokyo's lives for doing the crazy stunts he did on daily basis. "I'm seriously reconsidering to replace all the trees in this town with holographic ones that can produce oxygen and inhale the carbon dioxide—like a real tree could do—these trees are cursed I tell you!"

"Please don't." Tadashi replied dryly, massaging his temples. Seriously, was his brother really a genius or just plain old stupid, he really didn't know. "Holograms can't really do that unless you have something solid to have them do something like that—which brings us back to the 'cats and trees curse' but with _less_ likely for the cat to get stuck on the top of the pole—or _something_—and _more_ likely for it do destroy it by constantly scratching on to the pole."

"Well, unless you coated it with cat-claws-resistant materials, maybe it _could_ survive; but _still_—you can't build something _God_ can only build, Hiro!" Then screeched. "And get down here this _instant_!"

"Not until I rescue the small mammal from its misery!"

"JUST GET DOWN FROM THERE HIRO!"

"Come on Mister Paws, you can do it!" Hiro cheered for the white-and-black-furred cat whilst inching closer to said cat to catch it. The cat hissed and stepped backward, as Hiro came closer—nearing both to the _edge_ of the tree's branch, much to Tadashi's horror—and instantly grabbed the cat—

"Gotcha! Now let's get you back to your ow—"

—when the tree branch broke.

"GAH!"

"HIRO!"

Tadashi ran forward, with his hands in front, and stopped right under where Hiro should have landed before catching him in his arms with the cat. The older Hamada immediately glared at him as he grinned sheepishly whilst "Mister Paws" struggled to get free from his hold.

"Err, can we hold back the admonitions for later? After we give the cat back to its owner?"

"…fine."

"…and you can let me down now, Tadashi…"

"Not a chance—I'm taking you there like this—God knows what you'll gonna do _when_ I let you down."

"But it's _embarrassing_—"

"Deal with it, bonehead."

* * *

After getting the cat back to its owner (a grateful little boy named Chuck who instantly hugged his cat like there was no tomorrow and thanked them for getting his cat back; then promised to keep a more closer eye on it—though Tadashi feared the cat would do it _again_ anytime sooner, after seeing its reaction toward the boy's hug), Tadashi and his aunt gave Hiro the scolding of a lifetime; which said boy hung his head down and promised to not do it again.

* * *

Though it didn't stop him doing his _other_ Hero-ish shenanigans after that day—like _now_ for instance.

"HIRO!"

—but that was another tale for another time.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was fun to write—a little angst moment there, but meh—if anyone has an idea for one of Hiro's crazy stunts, just tell me. :D Also, reviews would be nice, thank you. :)

~G L. [Jakarta, 24.11.2014]

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 27.12.2014]


	2. Ch2: Robo-nap

**Title:** Hero Complex

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack/Friendship

**Warn:** AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own BH6.

* * *

**A/N:** Timeline is up there…somewhere… And thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Honestly, I never thought this thing gets good responses! Anyway, thanks again. :)

* * *

Hiro looked up to the sky and tilted his head, while Tadashi groaned and sat back to his chair whilst rubbing his temples.

"Remind me _why_ we're helping little Suzy selling her lemonade, _again_?" His younger brother raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"'Cuz it's the _right_ thing to do to help your neighbor…?"

The older male shot him a deadpanned look. "She's in the girls' scout—they're _supposed_ to sell these by _themselves_."

"And what kind of event does 'scouting' lets their young and growing members stand here—in the middle of a sunny, _hot_, day—_alone_, while trying to sell these in an almost _deserted_ street—it's inhumane!"

Instantly, Tadashi mockingly threw a crumpled paper cup ("why did you do that?! You're endangering the ecosystem by crumpling the unused paper cup! It could have been used, Tadashi! It could have been used!" "Oh shut up Hiro!") toward Hiro, which the younger teen dodged with ease (though, still frowning at the now-wasted paper cup), and scowled. "It's called '_charity work_' and stop _complaining_ and more _selling_, idiot."

"Whatever floats your boat bro." Hiro rolled his eyes, arranging a few (or ten) paper cups on the stand whilst filling them up with a mixture of their aunt's famous (at least to them and a few Lucky Cat Café regulars) lemonade drink (_this will surely bring more customers—which also means helping Suzy even further with her 'scouting's money-raising charity event'!_ he mentally patted himself on the back for having the idea), as Tadashi palmed his face and sighed.

_Well, at least this doesn't involve with one of his _crazy_ schemes…_ was what he thought earlier, relieved, until an army (or specifically _four_) of HUGE brightly colored (mostly red) robots suddenly dropped down from the sky with…people in their arms…? "…what?"

Tadashi gaped while Hiro grinned like he just won a lottery and ushered the shocked passengers from the robots' arms to the nearby chairs they had set up earlier. After that, he served them cups of lemonade as they got out of their daze and looked at both Tadashi and Hiro.

"Hey everyone! Sorry for the sudden robo-nap—but here, have some lemonade as my token of apology!" the younger Hamada grinned again.

Tadashi could only slap his face, hard, on the forehead.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Or another way to absurdly update a fic when on procrastination mood since I want to do something special today on my birthday. The fic is kinda inspired by "Story of an Author" by RenegadeWarrior (a good KHR fic if you like AU, somewhat _shounen-ai_, cracky humor, KHR, or all). Also, reviews would be, nice thank you. :)

~G L. [Jakarta, 15.12.2014]

* * *

**themysteriousartist:** Thanks for the compliment and the review too! :)

**Melancholy's Sunshine:** Thanks for the compliment and the review. :D

* * *

[Jakarta, 24.12.2014] Edited and added a bit.


	3. Ch3: Not-so-helping duo

**Title:** Hero Complex

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack/Friendship

**Warn:** AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own BH6.

* * *

**A/N:** Although mostly humor, I actually have a dark-angsty background for why Hiro's acting like that, and maybe one day I'll reveal it—which is why I said the fic is kinda inspired by that fic from the chapter before—but anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"You know, when I agreed to have a baby brother that day, I think what I meant was a cute, obedient, and _don't_ have a hero-complex kind of baby brother—not _you_, Hiro." Tadashi complained, mindlessly scratching his costume's butt with his winged costume hand. "I betDad named you 'Hiro' because—"

"—I'm _indeed_ a hero, _duh_." Hiro rolled his eyes, fixing the chicken head of his costume to its place. "Well, a hero _in the making_, at least."

"Yeah, _sure_ you are."

"Sarcasm is mean bro."

"Whatever, stupid." Flicking Hiro's head, Tadashi sighed. "Anyway, let's just get this over with."

"Why? 'Cuz you've got a date with that blonde-headed 'Lemon Honey' chick from your major?" The younger Hamada raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Her name is Holly Lester—'Honey Lemon' is just her nickname in our group—and no, I don't." Tadashi replied. "I just want to get my project finish earlier than planned."

"Ah yes, and I assume your so-called 'project' is about making a stalking robot to stalk her." Another smack to the head.

"Ha ha, very funny," he glared as Hiro tried to re-adjust his costume's head again. "And you should stop being such a smart-ass, idiot."

Hiro shrugged. "Whatever bro—just keep denying."

"I'm not denying!"

The manager only sighed at the Hamada brothers' antics in front of him. Why oh why did he asked the two brothers to help him advertise the shop when the guy who usually did it was sick again?

The image of Hiro Hamada constantly badgering him to help him with something since this morning because "it was what heroes do the help people", suddenly flashed in his mind. _Ah yes, that's why._

As he was just about to sigh again, he noticed another costumer was about to get near the fast food eatery when the two Hamadas began to bicker again near the door, making said costumer halted back and began to walk elsewhere—probably _far away_ from here.

The manager facepalmed and quietly sobbed as the other employees gave him their sympathy.

"While this is not good for our business boss," one of the staffs started. "At least we get some breather and a source of entertainment, right…?"

The manager only sobbed even louder.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry—not so much "hero" shenanigans—busy with school and stuff. But yay, double update! I guess… Anyway, I'm not really shipping those two—I just thought since (I think some article said) GoGo Tamago has a "crush" on Fred (and they said "Honey Lemon" is a nickname in their group), I made her like that…yeah… (I know, lame excuse.) But anyway, reviews are welcomed thank you!

~G L. [Jakarta, 10.05.2015]

* * *

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost:** Thanks for the review and compliment! And maybe, if I ever find the muse to write it—thanks again by the way! :D

**ILoveVampireDiaries:** Thanks for the reviews and compliments! I hope this double updates satisfy you! :D

* * *

Just editing some stuffs. [Jakarta, 12.05.2015]


	4. Ch4: For once don't save anyone

**Title:** Hero Complex

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day.

**Genre(s):** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family-ish

**Warn:** AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own BH6.

* * *

**A/N:** Beware of angst everywhere—also based on the scene where _Tadashi_ should've died. Lel.

* * *

"Whoa there—where do _you_ think you're going?" Hiro flailed to get free from his brother's hold on his hood.

"What does it look like—I'm trying to save your professor, Tadashi! Let go of me!"

"And _risking_ your life? I don't think so bonehead!"

"But it's what heroes do Tadashi—you—you can't just keep me away from _rescuing_ someone!"

Tadashi harshly yanked his brother to the back, making the younger Hamada flail even harder, as he instantly grabbed on the shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"No, I'm not taking chances of letting my _last_ living family member—the _only connection_ to Mom and Dad—to throw away his live to save someone else's." His eyes steeled in conviction. "You want to save a cat by climbing the tree to grab it? Fine. You want to build an army of kidnapping robots just for a charity work? Be my guest. You want to drag _me_ into one of your crazy and humiliating schemes? Go ahead, I won't even _protest_."

"But if you ever try to save someone while it has the probability of you being _dead_—you'll have another thing coming for even _thinking_ about it, stupid!"

The fire behind them flared even bigger, eating the building by its flaming hands and heat, as Hiro tried to wriggle his shoulders from Tadashi's hands. He looked back and calculated the building was going to collapse soon if the fire weren't extinguished by the next ten minutes.

Images of a flaming building, screams of agony (calling out for _his name_—), and hands reaching out for him flashed in his mind as his body began to shook.

_No, not again! Not before I _save_ him!_

"I don't care," the younger Hamada whispered, his head was downcast and his shoulders trembled. "I'd rather die than to have another person die because I'm not _competent_ enough to save them…" _Just like _that_ time…_

He looked straight at his brother.

"_Please_ Tadashi—let me _save_ him."

Tadashi's breath hitched as he saw the other's conflicted gaze on him and eyes flashed in recognition as he remembered those eyes.

_Regretsorrowpainit'sallbecauseofmetheydied__—_

"NO!" He wasn't going to let _that_ happen again—no not this time. "I will not—EVER—let you do that AGAIN Hiro!" He tightened his grip on Hiro's shoulders as the building started to collapse, making the younger Hamada widened his eyes in horror.

"NO!"

Hiro tried to flail again from Tadashi's iron grip, but failed again—and now could only watch as the building tore down to the ground as he violently punched his brother to get out. By the time the fire had tripled in size and the building continued to collapse, Hiro's eyes went dead as he trembled and dropped down to the ground.

"No…"

His eyes began to tear as Tadashi hugged him from behind, burying his head on his back while he began to sob.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** You could say I gave Hiro a mental trauma for his reasons why he has a "Hero-complex". This is supposed to be humor-family-ish-filled fanfic—angst why you invade my brain—asdfghjkl. On the other hand, I'll probably either gonna make a separate fanfic to reveal Hiro's reasons or an _omake_/it's own chapter in here—what do you think? Anyway, reviews would be nice, thank you!

~G L. [Jakarta, 10.05.2015]

* * *

Just editing some stuffs. [Jakarta, 12.05.2015]


End file.
